1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawer locking devices and more particularly pertains to a new drawer locking device for preventing the unwanted entry into a drawer by a toddler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drawer locking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,618 describes a device that is attached to an inner surface of a cabinet for selectively locking the cabinet. Another type of drawer locking device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,974 having a latch that requires multiple actions for opening the latch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is readily retrofitted to existing cabinets without complicated fastening devices and allows a person to lock a drawer in such a manner that prevents its opening by toddlers and young children.